


Overdone

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie loves decorating.AU one off.





	Overdone

“Mickie, seriously…”

Stephanie had found herself laughing as she looked up at the mass of Halloween decorations. She had never really cared about Halloween but she couldn’t help loving Mickie’s excitement. 

“Why are we even decorating…?”

That had been Trish, slumped tiredly on a sofa. Lita had smirked, tapping Trish’s nose lightly. 

“Because even if we want to keep it casual our little psycho loves halloween…”

Lita smirked as she added.

“Besides… she’s cute all excited. Look at her.”

Mickie had continued to decorate, almost skipping from place to place and room to room. Despite herself Trish had found she was smiling even as she let Lita settle in her lap, watching Stephanie willingly lifting Mickie to she could finish decorating the hall, smiling as she kissed Lita, watching Stephanie kiss Mickie lightly as the two came to join them. 

“Good job Micks.”


End file.
